poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Sprocket
Sprocket is a flying robot, designed by Zack, that helps you on Steamworks Island. Characteristics Sprocket is helpful and nice, similar to the archetype of the robot butler. He considers Zack his best friend and is excited when the pair are reunited. Storyline Around 200 years before you visit the island, Sprocket was built by a Poptropican named Zack. Some time afterwards, when plant mutations went horribly wrong, the Poptropicans on the island were forced to evacuate and freeze themselves. It is unknown if Sprocket was shut down before or after the plant monster experiment. When you venture on to the island, you find Sprocket in Sulley's Steam-Powered Paraphernalia. If you ring the bell, you awaken Sprocket, who then follows you around silently. When you discover a hatch leading underground, you ask Sprocket to help you cool it down, as it is too hot to touch. He drops a Robot Crab on the hatch, cooling it. Inside the hatch, Sprocket freezes in shock after sensing a Plant Monster. You save him by using the Old Vine to burst a pipe of hot steam, wilting the plant. Sprocket follows you into the captain's quarters, and is grabbed by three vines. You shut the windows on the vines, freeing Sprocket, who finally speaks; he introduces himself and explains that he is a friend of Zack. When you ask where Zack and everyone else are, Sprocket responds that he is unsure, as Zack "disappeared" with everyone else. You then ask when Sprocket last saw Zack, and he responds that Zack repaired an old mech as a hobby. He also shows you a hologram of Zack after you ask. You and Sprocket enter a secret passage. Once inside, you ask Sprocket if he knows who lived there, to which Sprocket replies that Captain Ziggs lived there. You ask for a holographic projection of Ziggs, which Sprocket then provides. After that, Sprocket continues following you, and you reach a weak spot in the ground. After you crack the spot, you find a secret underground factory, and Sprocket helps you push down a two-person switch. When you reach a bubble-making plant monster, Sprocket freezes in fear. He does start to follow you again after you pass it, and when you find the Steam Motor, he comments that it's a part Zack needed for the mech. Sprocket follows you in a plant lab, and is still scared of the plant monsters inside. When you reach Zack's room in the living quarters, Sprocket confirms that the place was where Zack lived. He then shows you another hologram of Zack. Once you fix the mech and attach The Weed Whacker, Sprocket follows you to a large fan. Sprocket explains that he can open the door if the blades are moved, which you proceed to do. When you get inside, you use the Multi-Tool to free the missing Poptropicans, including Zack. Sprocket immediately flies to Zack, and the two are reunited. Sprocket is shocked when he hears thumping noises coming from below, which turn out to be Plant Monster Brains. Sprocket is happy once you defeat them, and Zack awards you the Island Medallion. Gallery Rock it with Sprocket.JPG|Rock it with Sprocket/Look what followed me home! sprocket1.JPG sprocket2.JPG sprocket3.JPG sprocket4.JPG sprocket5.JPG sprocket6.JPG sprocket7.JPG sprocket8.JPG sprocket9.JPG sprocket10.JPG Screenshot 2018-04-07 at 10.06.51 AM.png Trivia *You can costumize the holograms he projects, including Zack. *Although the holograms he projects come from his eyes, in a sneak peek on the Creator's Blog, he is seen to have a hidden appendage for that use. **Also, on the Creator's Blog, he is shown to curl up in a ball when he is resting, but on Steamworks Island, he is simply lying on the floor. An unused sprite does depict Sprocket curling into a ball. *Sprocket is one of the few robots who isn't an antagonist and actually assists you throughout the island. *Sprocket mentions that he is working on an autobiography called I, Robot, which is a reference to the film of the same name. Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Steamworks Island Characters